It Looks Like Magic
by ravenclawprincess95
Summary: Part Five in Life With the Potters. Something strange is going on in Godrics Hollow, and Lily and James are at a loss to explain it.


A/N: I know, I am a awful, horrible, terrible (if I come up with more words to describe myself I'll add them) person for being inactive for so long, but here it is. The next installment on Life With the Potters! I am so excited. I actually wrote half of this one day in my dorm, but never got a chance to finish it. But I finally did, and am putting it up now. I know the direction of this saga that I am going to take, and am going to start moving quickly for the next couple of months. So keep an eye out for these stories.

Disclaimer: I own the story, but not the characters. But I was inspired by Bewitched (the old show not the movie)

* * *

"James!" Lily called coming out of the laundry room and into the living room. "Have you seen the ironing board?"

James looked up at his wife. "The ironing board," he said in a slow voice.

"Yes dear, the ironing board. It's missing. I put it up last night and now it's gone. Have you seen it?"

James stood up. "Look Lily-flower, I know that things have been a little bit more stressful with the baby, and the Order, and all the craziness that has been going on, and I know you said you could handle it all, but if you really think that the ironing board is missing, then…" He wilted under Lily's cold stare.

"I am perfectly capable of handling all of the extra madness going on. But I am damn well certain that the ironing board is GONE!" She finished with a shout. "Did one of the buffoons you call friends come over last night?"

James looked affronted. "No they did not and they are not buffoons! They just happen to be very rambunctious. Look, why don't I go look for the ironing board." He suggested in a placating tone of voice.

"Yes, why don't you. Then you can see how positively not mad I am." Lily said crossing her arms over her chest.

James walked out of the living room and into the laundry room. He opened the closet and saw, sure enough, the ironing board. "Lily, the ironing board is in here darling," he called.

Lily came racing into the laundry room. "But that wasn't there a minute ago." She shut the closet door and then opened it again, but this time the board wasn't there, and instead the stroller was in there.

"What the bloody hell?" asked James in astonishment.

"I need to sit down," Lily said in a dazed voice.

James and Lily walked into the living room and sat down. "I don't understand how this is happening."

"There has to be a very reasonable explanation for this," James soothed.

All of a sudden the coffee table vanished from directly in front of them. James leaped up.

"SIRIUS!" James bellowed "WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING IT ISN'T FUNNY! YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

The coffee table did not reappear.

"I don't think it worked very well," said Lily in a small voice.

"That is it. I'm getting Moony." James stalked over to the fireplace threw some floo powder in, and yelled, "Lupin Cottage," and stuck his head in the green flames.

"Moony?" James called into the empty room.

"James!" Remus came running into the room. "What is it? Is everything okay with Harry and Lily?"

"Everything is fine with them. Random objects in our house keep disappearing, reappearing, and turning up in places they don't belong. We think Sirius might be doing it as a prank."

"James," Remus said seriously, "Sirius is on a mission with the order. Both he and Peter. And I can promise you it isn't me. Have you checked your wards?"

James turned pale. "I've got to get back," he said in a chocked voice.

"I'm right behind you," said Remus worriedly.

James pulled his head out of the fireplace, and started testing the wards on the place. The fireplace erupted and Remus stepped out. "Anything?" he asked.

"Everything seems secure." James said. He turned to Lily who looked worried, "Go check on Harry."

Lily ran upstairs, and all of sudden the two men heard a scream.

"LILY!" James ran up the stairs with Remus close on his heels, and stopped when he saw Lily standing in the doorway. "What is it?" he panted.

"The coffee table…" she said in a surprised voice. "It's up here! Look!"

James looked in the room, and saw the coffee table in the middle of the room, and his young son, sitting in his crib. There was suddenly a flash of light, and the coffee table disappeared. In its place was the kitchen sink, seemingly pulled from the counter downstairs. Lily and James stared slack-jawed.

Remus laughed, "I think the only magic you have to worry about is the magic coming from Harry."

Harry clapped his hands, gurgling joyfully.


End file.
